The World Wide Web (also known as the “Web”) and the web pages within the Web are a vast source of factual information. Users may look to web pages to get answers to factual questions, such as “what is the capital of Poland” or “what is the birth date of George Washington.” The factual information included in web pages may be extracted and stored in a fact database.
A fact database system may, at times, extract and store information that is redundant. Reduction of redundancy in the fact database improves the quality of the fact database. However, the fact database system may not know that the redundant information stored within is in fact redundant. Without knowing which information is redundant, efforts to reduce the redundancy of the fact database become more difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that can reduce redundancy in a fact database.